


Destiny

by notnonormie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Lily Evans Potter, BAMF Minerva McGonagall, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Established James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Gay Sirius Black, Human Disaster Remus Lupin, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This While Listening to Hozier's Music, M/M, Mentioned Peter Pettigrew, Past Child Abuse, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Sirius Black Sings, Sirius Black is a Little Shit, We love and support McGonagall, Youtuber AU, Youtuber!James Potter, Youtuber!Sirius Black, fuck sirius blacks parents, slow burn but not, someone help this man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notnonormie/pseuds/notnonormie
Summary: Sirius Black, also known as "Padfoot" by his millions of fans, is a famous youtuber. He has all the qualities of a celebrity. He's funny, hot, graceful, and has cool talents.And Remus John Lupin has a huge crush on him. And Remus is none of those things, he's not famous, his jokes are usually ignored, he's very average and boring looking, clumsy, and doesn't have any remarkable talents. The only thing worth noticing about him is the scar on his face, which he got in an accident when he was a child.There's no way that Sirius Black would ever notice him.But, destiny is crazy, and it does crazy things.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 24
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!  
> Just a preface before I begin, this amazing au was the idea of @casualmaraudering on tumblr! Go check her blog out!
> 
> For anyone wondering, my blog on tumblr is @notnonormie (feel free to message me abt HP or something :0!!) 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for checking out my fic! Enjoy!  
> <3

“-I never thought that this scrappy little channel I had made when I was sixteen would grow to be what it is. Hell, I had only made it for fun and as a hobby. But now I have an entire fanbase full of wonderful people, and I love this channel and all of my fans. Thank you all for sticking with me through thick and thin, and thank you all for thirty million subscribers! Love you guys, and remember, uhhh… Don’t do drugs? Hahah! Peace out, guys. Padfoot out!” 

The video comes to an end, just as the bus carrying Remus Lupin gets to his stop. Remus turns off his phone and pulls his cheap earbuds out of his ears, tucking both his phone and his earbuds messily into the pocket of his jeans. 

The bus stops in front of the bus stop near the bookshop he works at. Remus stands to his feet, fixing his jeans before walking to the front, thanking the bus driver before walking off the bus. He adjusts his backpack as he walks towards the small bookshop, slipping his hands into his pockets after fixing the bag. 

A couple months ago, maybe five or six, Remus was feeling pretty sick and decided to scroll through Youtube for a little bit. He had nothing else productive to do, after all. While scrolling, he had come across a channel called “Padfoot”. At first he thought that it was a channel about a dog with the name. Boy was he wrong. Padfoot is actually a name the famous youtuber “Sirius Black” goes by, a nickname given to him by his childhood best friend, James ‘Prongs’ Potter. 

Sirius is a youtuber who seems to just do whatever on his channel. His content ranges from upload to upload. He gained a large fanbase rather quickly due to his funny, golden hearted and chaotic nature, and we can’t forget because of his looks. He is _very_ pretty. Long black hair, grey eyes, pale skin and he’s rather tall as well (from what Remus has seen in his videos).

With all of these factors in place, it’s not hard to see why Remus ended up having a hardcore celebrity crush on the youtuber. When he had found the channel he ended up binging Sirius’ videos, watching what seems to be each and every one of them. And over the next couple months of being subscribed to the youtuber, he grew a crush on him, which, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t seem to shake. 

So here Remus is, in deep shit with his celebrity crush on the famous, wealthy, gorgeous, and successful Sirius Black. While he, on the other hand, is _not_ famous, a broke college student in his junior year, very average and bland looking, and isn’t what people would think of when they think about “successful”. He’s just Remus John Lupin, the kind and clumsy college student who works at the little bookstore run by Ms. McGonagall. 

The only thing people really notice about him is the big scar he has on his nose, and that’s usually just an ask and leave type of thing. 

Remus bites at his cuticle as he starts to get lost in his thoughts, walking to the bookstore as he does. Thousands of people probably have a hardcore crush on Sirius, he can’t be alone in this. And it's not like he _expects_ out of these thousands of people, Sirius is going to date him. That’d be absurd. 

Remus is dragged out of his thoughts as he realizes he's in front of the bookshop. _Phoenix Feather Books_. He lets out a soft sigh and walks into the quant shop, glancing around for McGonagall, standing near the front doors. 

He soon spots the woman, who was standing near one of their taller bookshelves, reaching up and calmly putting away new books they recently ordered. Remus walks up towards her, “Morning, Ms. McGonagall.” He greets her, making her turn around.

“Good morning, Remus. How are you?” She asks him, slotting books into the bookshelf after turning back around. She has a small stack of novels in her arms as she carefully puts them away. 

Remus shrugs weakly, hands tucked back into the pockets of his jeans. “‘M alright, I’ve had better days.” He answers her question honestly, slightly rocking on the balls of his feet. “Just a bit knackered, that’s all.”

McGonagall nods in understanding, putting the last of the books on the bookshelf. “Well, try and take it easy today then, dear. Now, go put your bag in the back and help me clean up the shop a bit before we open, please.” She questions Remus, folding her hands neatly in front of her. 

Remus nods, “Will do.” He gives her a mock salute, making her roll her eyes. He smiles at her before walking to the break room of the bookstore, opening the door to it. He steps inside and puts his backpack in the designated area for bags, taking out his name tag from the bag before leaving the backroom. 

Quickly clipping the name tag on his jumper, he walks over to McGonagall again, who’s putting more books away and fixing some displays. He starts to lend her a hand, putting away some new fantasy books for her in the fantasy area. He carefully makes sure that he's putting them all in the correct slots and in the right order. 

He continues to do this with all the other boxes, humming as he listens to music through his earbuds, having put them in earlier. He stands up once he finishes restocking, grabbing the empty cardboard boxes.

Remus brings the boxes to the back room, placing them with the other unused and empty boxes. He brushes his hands off once he puts all the boxes down, sighing softly to himself.

He quietly grabs a broom and starts to sweep for Ms. McGonagall, walking back to the front of the store. He sweeps the front of the store, the middle, and back. It’s not necessarily that dirty, but there is some dirt every once in a while on the wood floor of the bookshop, the customers or employees occasionally tracking it in when they walk around.

After sweeping the store, he puts the broom back into the back room and empties the dustpan. He makes sure that everythings neat in the backroom 

He sees McGonagall flipping the open sign to display the bold, red letters that say ‘OPEN’. He quickly checks his phone, knitting his brows. It couldn’t be 8 thirty yet, could it?

It could. 

He raises his brows and puts his phone away. He’s already been here for two hours, time seems to fly when he’s working at the bookshop. It’s like _magic_. Remus shakes his head a little bit and walks up to Minerva. “Do you want me at the front register?”

Minerva thinks about this for a moment before nodding, “Alright! Lily should be here soon, as well. Her shift starts at 10.” She answers him.

“Alright, good to know.” He nods towards her before making his way over to the registers. He quickly makes sure the registers are working and he has change for the customers before huffing and leaning against the counter.

Remus has a feeling that todays going to be a bit slow in terms of customers, it _is_ a Monday, after all. Mondays here never seem to be very busy. 

And sure enough, he was right. 

Before Lily came in for her shift, there weren’t many people who were coming in. A couple of students from the local university, some old people, one or two middle aged adults… Not much in terms of how many people come to the shop on the daily, the shop can become quite packed depending on the day. 

Lily comes in around 9:50, walking in and quickly greeting Remus, wishing him a good morning and giving him a chaste kiss on the cheek as a friendly gesture. Remus smiles at her before she walks to the break room to put her things away. He turns back to the register once she leaves, playing with a spare pen, twirling it around in his hands. 

Soon after Lily went to the break room, she comes back and slips behind the registers counter, taking the register next to Remus. He turns to her, arching a brow at her. “Did McGonagall say you can work the register?” He interrogates her.

“Well not _exactly_ , but I doubt that she’ll be mad at me for it.” Lily winks at Remus before checking her register to make sure it works and has enough change. Remus smiles and shakes his head at her, a soft laugh escaping his lips. She turns back towards him, “Are you doing okay today?”

Remus shrugs his shoulders, “Kind of? I’m still pretty tired. Recovering from that cold I had.” He explains to his friend. 

Lily frowns at that, slouching over and resting her chin on her hand. “Didn’t you suffer from that cold, what, a week ago?” She asks him, brows knit.

“Yeah- But you know how I am, Lily.” He rubs the back of his neck as he uses his free hand to pick at the hem of his jumper. Lily laughs, nodding towards him.

“Yeah, yeah, I know, hun. Just make sure to take care of yourself, mkay?” She looks a bit worried when she says that. She tends to worry a bit too much about Remus. Remus doesn’t particularly enjoy people worrying too much about him. But, she’s stubborn, so he doubts he will be able to ask her to stop and she will actually stop.

Remus gives her a weak nod, “I will, I promise.” He taps his pen against the counter out of habit, making the redhead look at the hand which is holding the pen. He doesn’t notice it, as he’s looking away from her, but he does notice when she reaches out and takes the pen from him. 

“Lets _not_. It’s far too early for all that noise.” She puts the pen in a small pen jar that's resting on the counter in front of the both of them. The corner of Remus’ lip quirks up. 

“Isn’t your boyfriend loud? From what I’ve heard from you, at least. If you really plan on moving in with him in the future like you say you want to, you better get used to the noise.” He teases, poking her cheek. 

Lilly scoffs at him, standing up straight as some more customers walk in. Remus looks up and just sees a red headed mother and two young redheaded children. They both wave towards the woman and her children, both sharing similar “Customer-Service” smiles. The woman looks over and cheerfully waves back at them, before turning around once more and scolding the younger of her two children for almost knocking down a display.

Once the woman walks away to another section of the store, Remus turns back to Lily. “Was that your mother, by any chance?”

Lily flicks him in between the eyes, making him wince and rub the now reddening spot on his forehead. “You’re such a twat. And, for your information, my mother isn’t a redhead.” 

He rolls his eyes and turns when he hears footsteps coming towards them. He sees McGonagall walking towards the two of them. “Ah, Remus. You’re quite tall, yes? Can you help me reach some shelves?” She asks the man.

Remus nods towards his boss, “Yes, just lead the way.” He tells her, walking out from behind the counter. He makes his way over towards her, letting her walk in front of him and lead him to the backroom, where she brings him to a tall shelf. 

When they reach the shelves, she points out what she needs to get down from the shelves and he easily grabs them down from the shelves, handing them to McGonagall when he gets them down off the high shelves. The items are mostly books, sometimes some other objects or boxes of items. 

After a couple of minutes, he hears the bell that signals someone has entered or exited the shop ring. He perks up at that, curious on who came in. He decides he’ll check when he’s not busy, and goes back to helping McGonagall out with the things she needs to get down. 

He finishes helping her after a good ten, maybe fifteen, minutes. And he only dropped something 2 times! Once being on his head, though. No lasting injuries, though. Just the regret and anguish of cursing in front of his boss. 

He runs a hair through his hair as he walks out of the backroom, sighing through his nose. He makes his way back towards the front near the registers, hearing voices come from that area. There seems to be around three voices, maybe more, maybe less. He can’t really tell from where he is.

He notices that the voices sound rather familiar. 

And they are familiar. But, when he sees who the voices belong to, he stops in his tracks and he swears his heart stops for a split second. 

_There is no way in hell that James Potter and Sirius Black are at his job._

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Loverboy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus can't believe his eyes when he sees Sirius Black at the bookshop he works at. 
> 
> And what he finds even more unbelievable, is that he has to talk to him. 
> 
> And he might just explode.

Oh dear god, Remus has to be dreaming. He discreetly pinches his arm as he stares from a distance. When the pinch doesn’t work, it hits him that he is  _ not dreaming.  _ Sirius Black is in his job. Sirius Black, the man who Remus has a huge crush on, is in his job.

Remus knew he lived in the same area of him, but he never realized just how close he could possibly live near him. So here Sirius was, standing in front of the counter as James leans against said counter and talks to Lily. Does he know Lily? They seem to know each other. 

Remus realizes he’s staring and feels his face turn a bright red. Fortunately, the three don’t seem to notice him staring, or even notice him at all. He tries to use this to his advantage and slowly turns to walk away and get as far away from his crush and his crushes best friend. 

_ Unfortunately _ , his own best friend spots him walking away. “Remus! There you are.” Damnit. He turns back around to face her. “Come over here! I want to introduce you to my boyfriend.” Remus almost chokes at that last part, but nervously walks over to where Lily is standing. 

As Remus grows closer to the group, he notices that Sirius is a lot prettier in real life than on a phone screen. And a lot shorter, Remus is a good couple inches taller than Sirius. 

He makes his way behind the counter, looking anywhere but Sirius and James, but he can’t help but feel their stares. He uses his nail to pick at the hem of his sleeve, standing next to Lily. “Um.. Hello.” He curses at himself internally for being so awkward. 

James gives him a toothy grin, sticking out a hand towards him. “‘Lo! I’m James, Lily’s boyfriend. I’ve heard a bunch about you.” Remus looks at the hand outstretched towards him and reluctantly takes it, shaking his hand.

“Nice to meet you.. I haven’t heard too much about you, if I’m being honest.” He’s being completely honest, but that honesty is rewarded with a smack on the arm from Lily. “Ow! I’m telling the truth! All I’ve heard about him from you is that he’s loud, mischievous, and a pain in the arse.” Sirius lets out a bark of laughter, one Remus knows too well from the months of watching his channel. Remus smiles softly at the laugh, praying he doesn’t look like a lovesick fool.

Sirius holds out a hand for Remus to shake, “Nice to meet ‘ya. I’m Sirius, James’ best friend.” Remus stares at the hand for a second before slowly reaching out and shaking his hand.  _ Oh my god, he’s touching Sirius Blacks hand.  _ This seems too good to be real, and honestly wishes that he hadn’t let go of Sirius’ hand. 

“My name’s Remus. Erm- Remus Lupin, that is.” Why did he have to add the last name? That makes it more awkward! He gives Sirius a weak smile, which he happily returns and makes Remus feel like he’s going to combust at any moment now. 

Lily grins at him and bumps hips with him, obviously glad that her best friend is getting along with her boyfriend and his best friend. Remus looks over at her, smiling down at her. The smile was, once again, weak and nervous. He feels like at any moment now he’s going to implode from pure bliss. And maybe a little bit because of embarrassment. 

The sound of heels clicking against the wooden floors pulls him out of his thoughts, making him look over to see McGonagall, and she’s staring directly at the group. “ _ Oh dear god. _ ” She pinches the bridge of her nose.

Sirius grins, throwing his hands in the air. “Minnie! There you are!” He exclaims, some customers throw him looks, but he doesn’t seem to notice that. 

Minerva looks over at him, “Black, Potter. What are you two doing in my store?” Remus is extremely confused, before it hits him. McGonagall used to be a teacher, and Lily used to go to the same school where she taught. Sirius and James probably went to the same school, which would explain how Lily knows them. 

“What? We can’t visit you or Lily?” James raises a brow, smirking as he leans on the counter. He’s looking over at McGonagall, arms crossed against his chest. 

McGonagall stares right back at him, not looking as smug as he is, but rather bored. She sighs, waving them off, “Just don’t break or ruin anything, and try not to distract my employees too much.” She warns the two trouble makers before walking off. 

Once she walks off, Sirius and James both turn towards Lily and Remus, “Wanna sneak out?” They say together, quickly turning towards each other after. “Jinx! Jinx again!” 

Remus is going to have a headache after this but it's worth it. “Oh- I’m not sure. McGonagall would be pretty pissed.” He looks at Lily, “What do you think?” 

Lily thinks, and looks between the three of them, “I rather stay here, but you can leave if you’d like.” She smiles at him, making it seem like she’s trying to push the idea of him hanging out with her other friends. 

Remus, on the other hand, is very terrified at the thought of hanging out with said friends alone. Because one of those said friends is the person Remus has fancied for the last six months. 

“Erm-” He starts before she gives him a look that says “Please-Hang-Out-With-My-Other-Friends-And-Make-New-Friends-You-Introverted-Git.” He gulps, frowning. “Maybe? I don’t exactly have an excuse to leave…”

“Actually, you could say you are still sick.” Lily suggests to him, “Aren’t you recovering from a cold?” She raises a brow, leaning against the counter.

Remus honestly looks surprised, “I thought you’d be trying to stop me from leaving!” He says, making her roll her eyes.

:Is it so bad for me to want my best friend to hang out with my boyfriend?” She asks him, standing up again. “We’ve known each other for years, and this is the first time you have met him and you’re working. I want you guys to get to know each other!” James and Sirius are looking back and forth at the two of them as they bicker. 

“We can always make plans for another time.” Remus reminds Lily, “You know I need to work.” 

“McGonagall has paid leave, you know that.” She nudges him. “Goooo, have fun with my friends. They’re kind of annoying at times, but they’re cool.” 

“Yeah! We are cool!” James puffs out his chest, obviously ignoring the ‘annoying’ part. “We don’t bite.”

“Sometimes I do,” Sirius winks at Remus, who seriously feels like he is going to suffer from spontaneous human combustion at any moment now because of this man. He has no right being that goddamn smooth, in Remus’ opinion. 

Lily rolls her eyes at the two of them, before looking at Remus, “Just go tell McGonagall you don’t feel well. You really deserve a break, Remus. You work too hard.” She places a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezes it. “Just go make new friends, have fun, and relax.”

Remus really wants to respond with, “Sorry, Lily, I don’t think I am going to be able to relax anytime soon with the man I am practically in love with around.” But instead responds with a sigh and just mutters a soft, “ _ Fine _ , but I’m blaming this on you if I get in trouble.”

Lily shrugs, “Sure you will. Now run along! I’ll tell McGonagall that you weren’t feeling well and that you had to leave.” She smiles at him. 

Remus sighs rather dramatically, “I still need to get my things.” He points his thumb behind him and towards the break room. 

Lily looks behind him and nods, “I’ll come with you then! We will be right back, you two. Don’t cause any trouble.” She takes Remus’ arm and drags him off towards the break room, making him stumble a bit. 

Once they are far enough away from the two trouble makers, Lily leans over to Remus, “You fancy Sirius, don’t you?”

Remus chokes, coughing a bit into his arm as his face turns a bright red. “ _ Is it that obvious? _ ” He winces once he recovers, walking into the break room with her.

“Unbearably obvious, Remus. Why do you think I’m trying to get you to hang out with him?” Lily says with a smirk, poking his arm gently. 

He grimaces, rubbing the back of his neck, his blush growing.. “Do you think he will notice?” He asks her, making her laugh out loud, shaking her head as she laughs. 

“Absolutely not. He may be smart, but he’s also as thick as a rock with this sort of stuff.” Lily reassures him. “He only realizes this stuff when you outright tell him, otherwise he is completely lost. When a girl had a crush on him during high school, she came up to him and was blushing and the first thing he asked her was if she had a fever.” She reaches up and ruffles Remus’ hair, “You’ll be fine, you idiot.” 

Remus smiles, chuckling a little bit. His laughter comes out a bit more nervous than intended, and Lily notices, but doesn't bring it up. “Alright… Don’t tell him, please.”

“What? I would never do that to you, Remus.” She knits her brows, looking sincere as she looks at Remus in surprise.

He picks at the hem of his sweater, nodding. “Sorry, just nervous.” Lily’s face softens before she hugs her friend. 

“I promise I won’t tell him.” Lily reassures him as he hugs her back, Remus leaning down a little to make sure the hug is not awkward with their height difference. “You can be such a worry wart sometimes, it’s going to be okay. Just get to know him and then, if you are comfortable with it, ask him out maybe?” She suggests, still hugging Remus.

Remus hums at that, thinking it over. “Maybe… I plan on getting to know him. But, I’m just nervous about it.  _ I’m so awkward compared to him _ .” Remus whines, thinking of all the embarrassing things he just did or said to Sirius.

Lily pulls back from the hug, lightly hitting his arm. “Stop worrying! He probably finds it charming, you fool.” She rolls her eyes at Remus, who blushes again. “Now, you need to get your stuff and hurry up and get your arse out of here before McGonagall catches me trying to help you.” 

Remus throws his hands up in defense before turning and grabbing his backpack, turning back to the redhead behind him. “Thank you, Lily.” He smiles at her.

  
Lily smiles back at Remus, “It’s no problem, now go back out there and get to know Sirius, loverboy.”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was honestly really fun to write, Remus is just super flustered and it was really cute to write :"D  
> Thank you for reading!! <3
> 
> My tumblr: @notnonormie (come talk to me abt HP or smth :O!)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sm for reading!! 
> 
> Tumblr: @notnonormie


End file.
